In hitherto-used brake apparatuses, a brake boosting function for boosting a brake operating force of a driver is realized by feeding a brake fluid, which is pressurized by a pump after being drawn from a reservoir, to wheel cylinders. One example of technologies related to the above-mentioned function is disclosed in Patent Document-1.